


Finding out the hard way

by the_teapot



Category: Hilda And Her House
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Realisation, Short One Shot, Short Story, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_teapot/pseuds/the_teapot
Summary: A series of short paragraph stories from my English task.I'm an amateur writer so please excuse my basic vocabulary skills.
Relationships: Hilda/Elias





	Finding out the hard way

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: I hit him.

"You lying, cheating scum!" She roared and in one swift motion, her hand connected with his cheek. Elias stumbled back, speechless and tripped over the dog bowl from the force of the slap. The kitchen was silent, except for the harsh Canadian blizzard howling outside their lodge.

As he scooted backwards in fright, Hilda towered over his trembling form. Taking large steps, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forwards.

"I know what you did. I saw that.. that.. 'affectionate gesture' you gave to that woman at the bar," She seethed, her hair dishevelled and eyes bloodshot from holding back her tears.

"I-I... Hilda- I didn't mean t-to-" He stammered before Hilda aggressively let go of his shirt and his back slammed against the wooden wall.

**"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR PITIFUL EXCUSES ELIAS!!! GET OUT!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"** She screamed, furiously wiping her tears with her cotton sleeve.


End file.
